


Did It Hurt, When You Fell For Me?

by shirogami (SlLHOETTE)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, i just can't think of other names, some violence, wonpil is not wonpil from day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlLHOETTE/pseuds/shirogami
Summary: Daniel's love life is determined by the cafeteria door.orDaniel is so done with his friends, Seongwoo keeps getting on detention, and they both dislike Professor Kim.





	Did It Hurt, When You Fell For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the game i had w my ugly bestfriends

“Okay, whoever enters the cafeteria is Daniel's destiny. His soulmate. The love of his life, the apple of his—”

 

Daniel whacks Jisung in the head and scrunches his nose in distaste. “How is it going to determine my potential lover? Idiot.”

 

“Aw, c'mon. It's just for fun,” Daehwi pipes up, eyes darting to the entrance of the cafeteria like a hawk. Guanlin is silent but it's obvious that he's also anticipating since his fingers keep drumming on the table.

 

“Shit shit shit, the door's going to open!” Jihoon says excitedly. Earlier, he's busy scrolling on his phone (probably stalking Park Woojin's instagram again) but now, his focus is on the damn door that will supposedly determine who Kang Daniel's future lover will be.

 

“Ugh, it was so close!” Daehwi whines. Most of his friends groan collectively because the suspense is getting on them.

 

Daniel shakes his head. What is he supposed to feel? Well, maybe he's also a little bit anticipating, but his friends doesn’t need to know that.

 

“Why are you guys interested in my love life anyway?” Daniel utters, poking the chicken leg with his chopsticks.

 

“Hello? We are just trying to help your sorry ass to get some damn action you’re missing out,” Jisung answers and everyone nods with him. Daniel sighs. He's seriously not interested in dating anyone since—

 

“Oh my god, this is it!” Daehwi exclaims. “I hope I'm not going to be disappointed.”

 

The door cafeteria, as if in slow motion, slowly unravels the person who's going to enter first. Daniel holds his breath, heart rate beating faster when he sees Professor Kim— wait what?

 

Everyone on their table laughs. Daniel groans in exasperation and throws a piece of tissue he crumpled on Jisung's face.

 

“So—”

 

“Don’t.”

 

Daehwi snorts. “Will you call her mommy on bed?”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Guanlin is still silent. There's a glint on his eyes that speak otherwise though.

 

 

  
He pushes the door open, grins at Guanlin who’s the only visible person from his line of sight but shuts it as soon as he hears someone calling his name, and it’s an extremely familiar voice. “Ong Seongwoo!” He's _fucked_.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Professor Kim reprimands as soon as she's face to face with Seongwoo. She may be scary, but he already got used to her constant nagging. Still, it doesn’t change the fact that he wants to rip his ears off every time she does that.

 

“Uh, trying to get into the cafeteria to eat something?”

 

Professor Kim pokes his forehead harshly. “Your detention doesn’t end in thirty minutes, Ong.”

 

“Well, I finished the essay you asked me to do!” he complains. Seongwoo is really hungry right now and if his professor with a mop hair doesn’t let him, he's going to faint and die.

 

Okay, he's exaggerating, but there's like a beast roaring on his stomach. He can't deal with this now.

 

Professor Kim seems to get the memo. “Okay, since you've finished the essay, you are now free to go.”

 

 _Thank god._ Professor Kim gives him the laser beam glare before strutting into the cafeteria. She thinks she's hot stuff, Seongwoo sticks his tongue out and follows soon enough.

 

 

  
“Let me guess, you had detention again,” Daniel says as Seongwoo sits beside him. The elder nods before flashing him a big grin.

 

“It’s not my fault I'm hot. Professor Kim must want to have some alone time with me.”

 

Daniel rolls his eyes fondly. “Look at you being a cocky piece of—”

 

“Sorry to say Seongwoo but Daniel seems to—”

 

Daniel clamps his palm against Daehwi's mouth but Jihoon is fast to relay the details to Seongwoo before Daniel can get to him. The elder just laughs, almost falling off from his chair. “I could've set you both up, Dan.”

 

“I hate all of you,” Daniel mutters weakly.

 

“Seongwoo, aren't you going to order something?” Jisung inquires. Seongwoo seems to get his purpose back now that he's running towards the students who are falling in line.

 

Daniel watches as Seongwoo’s face morph into goofy facial expressions making the old lady working as a server laugh. There it is again, the tingling on his chest that is only caused by Ong Seongwoo.

 

“You’re staring,” Guanlin comments.

 

“How can I not? That idiot finds himself in trouble always.” Daniel waves at Jinyoung who is on the other table with Seonho and Woojin.

 

Guanlin hums but doesn’t say anything more.

 

 

  
Everyday, Daniel and Seongwoo will walk together since they practically live across each other since they were kids.

 

Daniel listens as Seongwoo complains about that kid who keeps sticking gum under his desk and the unjustified homework his marketing professor had given earlier. Seongwoo's hands are interlaced with him as the elder keeps swinging it, and Daniel wonders how it became a normal occurrence. Maybe, they are just that inseparable that skinships like that are normal.

 

Though Daniel can feel his heart beating abnormally fast. He knows it shouldn’t be like this, but he can’t deny his feelings anymore. He had been, undoubtedly, harbouring romantic feelings for his bestfriend.

 

“Daniel, are you even listening to me?” Seongwoo asks with a frown on his brows. He looks so cute Daniel just wants to die.

 

“I think you should know by now that I tend to drone you out,” Daniel says and runs away. Soon enough, Seongwoo is chasing after him cursing out profanities and his name.

 

What they have right now, Daniel is afraid to ruin it. So he smiles, waving at Seongwoo before entering his home.

 

Daniel sighs.

 

 

  
“Ong Seongwoo, why the fuck are you here again?”

 

Seongwoo shrugs and pulls Sungwoon away from the bullies who's already cowering in fear. “I told you to stop doing this bullshit already.”

 

“Wow, look at this punk! Do you want me to beat you up?!” Wonpil snickers, grabbing Seongwoo in the collar. “You may be strong but this is my territory.”

 

More thugs come out from the car. Seongwoo rolls his eyes. This guy, Wonpil, is a pussy who doesn’t know how to fight fair.

 

“Aren’t you friends with that Kang Daniel? That faggot. Well, birds with the same feather flock together.”

 

Seongwoo clenches his fist. If there is one thing he hates the most, it is for people to bad mouth Daniel. He doesn’t deserve those filthy words because he has been a nice person to Seongwoo even though they might act like they're always bickering. “Go, Sungwoon. I'll be okay.”

 

Sungwoon whimpers but immediately runs away when Seongwoo pushes him and blocks Wonpil's men from going out the way. Fuck it. If he dies, then he will just see them in hell.

 

Wonpil grabs his jaw and throws a punch on his face. Seongwoo staggered down, wiping the blood from his lips. “I heard that it was also you who took my men down from the university.”

 

“And what about it?” Seongwoo stands up fast and kicks the man from his back, manhandling the other before shoving him aside.

 

“It means, you'll have to pay,” Wonpil says with a sneer on his face.

 

 

  
Sungwoon runs towards the café where he knows Jisung, one of Seongwoo's close friends will be working. He hastily goes inside and asks for Jisung. After some time, the man with a black apron comes out from the kitchen.

 

He says, “I called the police but Seongwoo hyung might be badly injured and I'm so sorry, it was all my fault please forgive me—”

 

Jisung slaps his hand on his mouth, obviously shaken. “W-what happened? Where is he now?”

 

“I was informed that they took him to the hospital near the university,” Sungwoon replies.

 

“We must go there. I will contact the rest.” Jisung throws the apron off and tells his manager that he has to go since there's an emergency. “Please explain when we get to the hospital.”

 

 

  
Daniel is busy doing a lab experiment for his chemistry class when his phone vibrates from his pocket. He excuses himself before heading out to answer the call. “Hello—”

 

“Daniel, Seongwoo is in the hospital right now! You have to go here!” Jisung exclaims on the phone. He nearly drops his phone from having a sudden heart attack. _What_?

 

He hastily goes inside to pack his things, reporting to his professor that there's an emergency and he needs to be there as soon as possible before heading out of his class.

 

Daniel doesn’t know what happened, but his first priority for now is to make sure that Seongwoo is safe.

 

When he arrives at the hospital after riding a cab, he enters the premises and asks about an Ong Seongwoo. He's nearly out of breath when he reaches the room and finds Jisung and an unfamiliar boy sitting across Seongwoo.

 

Seongwoo is lying in the hospital bed, unconscious and badly beaten up. There's a bandage on both of his arms, a busted lip, and a bruise under his left eye. In frustration, Daniel clenches his fist and mutters under his breath. “Who did this?”

 

Jisung pats his back soothingly and shakes his head. “Calm down, Daniel.”

 

“He’s such a fucking idiot, I swear to god—”

 

“I-I’m so sorry, it was all my fault,” a boy with a mop of brown hair says and bows.

 

“Hey, Sungwoon-ssi. It was not your fault,” Jisung interjects.

 

“Wonpil and the gang have been getting money from me, using me as their punching bag, and looking down on me like I'm some sort of trash. It was Seongwoo hyung who noticed and kept protecting me from them. When Wonpil knew about it, he brought his gang to beat up hyung,” Sungwoon says. “It wasn’t only that. I heard that some of the students from our university are in the dance club and despises you for being good at everything. He fought them with his fists when he heard them talking bad about you. Seongwoo hyung cares about you a lot. He said that he didn’t want you to get hurt since you’re so nice to everyone including him.”

 

Daniel lets a single tear drop out of his eyes, lips trembling in disappointment. How can Seongwoo smile at him everyday and show a strong front? It makes him feel guilty. He should've known why Seongwoo's getting detentions most of the time.

 

He sits down on the chair and holds Seongwoo's hand. The elder's eyes are closed, but Daniel desperately wants Seongwoo to wake up. “Yah, Ong Seongwoo! You're such an idiot. You didn’t have to do that for me.” Daniel sniffs, holding Seongwoo's hand close to his cheek. “You did great though. Without you, Sungwoon-ssi will get hurt.”

 

“Sungwoon, I'm sorry you had to experience all of that. I hope they go to jail for what they have done,” he adds.

 

Sungwoon smiles timidly. “My parents are furious because I didn’t tell them about this. I didn’t want them to worry, but those who did all the violent things are brought to jail now.”

 

 

 

  
It's five in the morning when Daniel wakes up feeling gentle fingers caressing his hair. He looks up and finds Seongwoo staring at him, but not without a smile on his face. “Idiot,” Daniel mutters but presses his cheek against the elder's fingers.

 

“You love this idiot, though.” Seongwoo simply states. Daniel nods, not taking his eyes off his bestfriend.

 

“Always.”

 

Seongwoo laughs. It sounds hoarse but Daniel finds it endearing. “I know.”

 

“Hey, what are we?” he asks.

 

Seongwoo muses. “I guess, I can be your destiny. Your soulmate. The love of your life, the apple of your—”

 

“Shut up.” Daniel flushes, rubbing the back of his neck. “You can just be my Seongwoo.”

 

It's Seongwoo's turn to get flustered. “Oh god, you’re so disgusting. Get out. I'm breaking up with you.”

 

“Hey, we aren't even together yet!” Daniel argues.

 

Seongwoo rolls his eyes. “Do you seriously want me to ask you out?”

 

“Nah. Let's seal it with a kiss that won’t happen any time soon unless your busted lip heals,” Daniel says.

 

“What if I don’t want to kiss you?”

 

“Then I'm going to get my damn kiss on my own," Daniel says with a pout. Normally, he can't stand aegyo but the elder makes him do stuff he usually won't do.

 

Seongwoo smiles and threads his fingers against Daniel. “Cute.”

 

Daniel mirrors his smile and leans in to press his lips against Seongwoo's forehead. “Enough talking, let's go rest.”

 

 

  
“So you’re saying Seongwoo is the one whom Daniel likes for a very long time—”

 

Guanlin nods. Seonho lets out a tiny squeal and pumps his fist in the air. “I knew it. Ongniel is science.”

 

“I find it funny how Seonho knows who will end up with who but doesn’t notice someone who's been pining for him,” Jihoon says.

 

“What did you just say? Tell me who is it!” Seonho exclaims excitedly.

 

Jihoon just stares at Guanlin with a look akin to pity. “I wonder who.”

 


End file.
